Ron's seventh year again
by relytA
Summary: Ron's been beating himself up over being left back. But when he meets a mysterious girl on the train new things come to mind about how Harry saves people's lives, and about how he does too. General for now. Not a slashy story
1. Reviewing Pain

A/N: I wouldn't like flames on my first chapter but you guys can just go ahead. For those of you who don't like slashy stories, your in luck because this isn't one of them. I hope that you enjoy this 'cause if you don't then stop reading it. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks. If you know the correct spelling please let me know. I'd appreciate it.  
  
"Look Ron, I'm sorry that you are being left back while we go off to find jobs, but I'm sure that if Dumbledore thinks that you should review your seventh year then he must be right." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'm sure that Dumbledore's correct that I'm a complete idiot who can't do anything right." Ron responded.  
  
"Think of it this way. One, you get to play quittech for another year, and two you know exactly when and what the tests and quizzes are going to be like." Hermoine said.  
  
"And what about Snape. He'll never let me live this down. And my Mum and Dad. Their so 'disappointed' in me. And what about a career. It's sure gonna look good that I attended Hogwarts... for eight years!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Look Ron you have to go. Don't want to miss your train." Harry stated.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'll see you guys when I graduate... If I graduate." Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
Ron entered the train. walking down past the compartments he realized something he hadn't before  
  
"Where am I going to sit?" he thought to himself. "No, don't want to sit with Ginny, look here's an almost empty compartment. Just one Gryfendore."  
  
"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" Ron asked politely.  
  
"Of coarse Ron. When have I ever denied a seat to a fellow Gryfendore?" The mysterious girl answered.  
  
"How did you know my name? Have we met before?" Ron inquired. 


	2. The mistake

A/N: If TB tells me what a beta is then I will tell her (or him, yes I am an idiot) why Ron is left back. And I didn't get up to the part about the new girl's story. This isn't a marysue, or a slash. I have my reasons so just bear with me.  
  
"Well we were in the same class.... Amigus class. May I say that the lion you can turn into seemed incredibly strong." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't seem to remember you." Ron said. "What could you turn into?"  
  
"Well umm... I" Just then the trolley came by.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" The lady asked.  
  
They said no and continued their conversation.  
  
"So anyway what is your name?" Ron asked. It took him a while to realize that he didn't know this girl's name. (That's not why he's left back but he is an idiot. Just kidding)  
  
"Oh, I'm Star. I transferred here last year, during midterms." Star said.  
  
"Wait... then you were a seventh year last year too? Well you have to be, Amigus is a seventh year class. Then why were you left back?" (Yes, Ron is slow like me)  
  
"Well as I said I came in the middle of the year. So Dumbledore thought that it would be best if I repeated the first semester." Star stated.  
  
"We'll be in Hogwarts soon. I better go get changed." Ron left to get changed in the bathrooms in the back of the train. (There are now bathrooms. Deal with it)  
  
"I better get changed too," Star thought to herself. She closed the door put a locking spell on it and closed the blinds. Ron started walking back to the compartments.  
  
"Why is the door closed?" he asked himself. (Yet another reason) "Now what was that spell we used in the first year? Umm... oh yeah." Ron pointed his wand at the handle and said "Alohamora"  
  
The door opened. He saw Star standing in the center. Her back was to him. Ron started to take short deep breaths. Star turned her head around and screamed. Ron ran so fast back to those bathrooms that only a few people saw him.  
  
When Star was done changing she went from compartment to compartment trying to find Ron. She finally found him in Ginny's compartment.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you. It's really important." Star said innocently.  
  
"Just a minute I need to help Ginny with something." Ron answered.  
  
"No you don't. What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Shut up Ginny. Ummm... a memory problem." Ron said  
  
"Well anyway, Martha, did you see how adorable Draco looked in Hogsmade? I saw him, and he was just so..." Ginny started.  
  
Ron cringed and said "never mind, let's just go." 


	3. Ummm you guys can make up your own title...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while. So I'm going to try to make this chapter extra long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Star and Martha. So far. I don't own the sorting hat song. I put it in there cause I have no life, but now my finger hurt. It is from the 5th book and starts on page 204 and ends on page 207.  
  
Chapter 3: Ummm you guys can make up your own title for it  
  
Ron and Star walked down the train past the rows of the compartments. Some people pressed their faces up against the glass to see what was going on between Ron and this girl that so few people knew about. They silently reached the compartment that Ron and Star had met in, only a few hours ago.  
  
"Look Star, I didn't see anything that you might think would be..." Ron was cut off by Star's hand signally him to stop.  
  
"It's not about that... well, at least not completely about that." Star said nervously, "The thing is I don't know what you saw, but I don't want you to explain it to me."  
  
"Well, can I tell you something that I did see?" Star looked around nervously, "It's not like that." Ron said. Those last words comforted Star because she knew Ron well enough to know that he wouldn't say something that she told him not to.  
  
"When your back was to me I-I saw... I saw these scars on your back (No duh.). And they weren't like the types you get when you fall off of a swing. It's like when you- you umm well, when you cut yourself." Ron tried to put it in the nicest way he could because he saw Star look scared.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well there umm. You see they were umm..." Ron interrupted her.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right." There was a short pause where Star showed a faint smile. Then Ron continued. "You are all right, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Star spit out finally. For the remainder of the trip they talked about how hard it was to try and be the best they could be when their parents were disappointed in them. Even though Ron came from a huge family and Star came from a small one they had a lot in common. They were both ammigus, though Star never revealed her animal. They both hated potions and loved defense against the dark arts.  
  
The only thing they admitted to dislike about Hogwarts was that if you lost house points that everyone knew that you were the one to mess up. At other schools, or even muggle schools, very few people knew that you messed up.  
  
After talking for what only seemed like minutes a few people passed their window looking inside. They realized that they were to board the carriages to go to the school. Ron saw nothing pulling the carriages, but Star looked at the 'invisible' creatures oddly.  
  
They arrived at the school for a few new term announcements. Then they watched the Sorting hat sing its song:  
  
In times of old when I was new Retained friendships firm and true. And Hogwarts barely started So Hogwarts worked in harmony The founders of our noble school For several happy years Thought never to be parted: But then discord crept among us United by a common goal, Feeding on our faults and fears. They had the selfsame yearning, The Houses that, like pillars four, To make the world's best magic school Had once held up our school, And pass along their learning. Now turned upon each other and, "Together we will build and teach!" Decided, sought to rule. The four good friends decided And for a while it seemed the school And never did they dream that they Must meet an early end, Might someday be divided, What with dueling and with fighting For were there such friends anywhere And the clash of friend on friend As Slytherin and Gryffindor" And at last there came a morning Unless it was the second pair When old Slytherin departed Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? And though the fighting then died out So how could it have gone so wrong? He left us quite downhearted. Ho could such friendships fail? And never since the founders four Why, I was there and so can tell Were whittled down to three The whole sad, sorry tale. Have the Houses been united Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those As They once were meant to be. Whose ancestry is purest." And now the Sorting Hat is here Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose And you all know the score: Intelligence is surest." I sort you into Houses Said Gryffindor, "We'll reach all those Because this is what I'm for, With brave deeds to their name," But this year I'll go further, Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, Listen closely to my song: And treat them all the same." Though condemned I am to split you These differences caused little strife Still I worry that it's wrong, When first they came to light, Though I must fulfill my duty For each of the four founders had And must quarter every year A House in which they might Still I wonder whether sorting Take only those they wanted, so, May not bring the end I fear. For instance, Slytherin Oh, know the perils, read the signs, Took only pure-blood wizards The warning history shows, Of great and cunning, just like him, For our Hogwarts is in danger And only those of sharpest mind From external deadly foes Were taught by Ravenclaw And we must unite inside her While the bravest and the boldest Or we'll crumble from within Went to daring Gryffindor. I have told you, I have warned you... Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest. Let the Sorting now begin. And taught them all she knew, Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
"Does that sound familiar to you? I feel like I heard it before." Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe it was sung before." Star couldn't really help. It was the first sorting song she'd ever heard.  
  
"Oh, well. He just likes to freak people out. He thinks he's so good at singing poems..."  
  
"Well, he is Ron. I'd like to see you think up a poem on the spot and sing it in front of four hundred people."  
  
"I was just trying to tell you that..." Star had cut him off again.  
  
"Well don't. You're wrong about this. It has to be something important or he wouldn't have made it that long. Am I right."  
  
"Well I guess. Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Ron, I wouldn't know because this is the first sorting hat ceremony I have been to." Once again Ron had to have the obvious pointed out to him. 


End file.
